womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
WoNBaTs League
The Women/Non-Binary/All Trans Comic Creators League,' '''formerly the '''Los Angeles Women's Comics Creators' League' and nicknamed the Lady Bugs, is a Los Angeles-based group of creators aimed at supporting any non-cisgender and/or non-male creators and fostering a creative safe space. Publications The Lady Bugs Release party hosted at the Comic Bug shop in Manhattan Beach, California, on May 11, 2016."Ladybug Anthology Release Party and Signing," Facebook event page. :The Ladybug Anthology is the culmination of nine month's work and collaboration with the members of the Ladybugs, who meet every Thursday evening at The Comic Bug. The group was formed last May as a space for women who love comics to meet and speak openly about the issues they face, books they're excited about, and as a support system to one another as well as other industry professionals. :So this comic anthology was made entirely by women, awesome! But what treasures will readers find inside? We have Orion, the story of a girl looking for her lost rabbit in a dystopian future. There’s Bounty Hunter Space Besties, a tale of two women trying to rise in the ranks of space-bounty-hunting by showing some extra initiative and breaking into the house of a suspected ne'er-do-well. Don’t forget, The Struggle is Real, a slice of life comic documenting the trials and tribulations of a morning trip to the bathroom. All of this, and 11 more stories will be yours. These tasty tales range from cute to dark to hilarious, so brace yourself for an emotional rollercoaster.The Ladybug Anthologyon Gumroad Edited by Barbara Randall Kesel. Cover by Angelica McLaughlin. * Manifest by Mel Maldonado * Bounty Hunter Space Besties by Christine Hipp * Cold Fish by Alexandra Smith * Test Day by Joie Brown * Ladybug Sketches by Angelica McLaughlin * Playdate by Mos Dakky * Predator and Prey by De La Lune Noir * Wanton Hours by Courtney Brooke Davis and MOM * Guerrero by Ashley Rubay and Vanessa Fogelquist * Starchild by Rachel Poulson * Rainbow Bridge by Jennifer Bazilius * The Struggle is Real by Nelli Bug * Alone by Megan Madrigal * Orion by Tanya Bjork * Eardstapa by Lucy Keifer MANthology Release party hosted by The Comic Bug in Manhattan Beach, California, on March 8, 2017."MANthology Release Party," Facebook event page. Edited by Christine Hipp. Cover by Meng Meng Liu * Super-Bearded Hyper-Masculine Magical Ultra Man by Joe O'Malley and Grace Kroll * The Mechanics of Baking by CJ Joughin * The Mare the Merrier by Joie Foster * #MelMel by Ashley Rubay and Matthew Merys * Shorts vs. Pants by Tiffany McLeod * Commandos by Mark Martinez and Victor Torres * Motivation by Leonie O'Moore and Brian Wimberly * Pinups by Jay Fabares, Francis Quintero, Pinguino Kolb, Amy Salvatierra, Alexandra Smith, Jordan Munn, Robin Kaplan, and Christine Hipp * Dirty Treasure by Denise Carrillo and Francis Quintero * The B Squad by Courtney Brooke Davis and Rafael Navarro * Mattie and the Wolf Boys by October Crisfasi and Deepti Kannapan * Beau and the Beast by Nikki Robinson * A Friendly Competition '''by Tania Hwang * '''Sleeping Jerkface Susan & Jeffrey Bridges and Leonie O'Moore * A Better Way by Christine Hipp External Links * Meetup.com group Sources Category:Organizations